When Fate Steps In
by HesMyLullaby
Summary: I changed the title- this fic is about: Draco when he is college- his SON Aden.....check it out....chap 13 up
1. Fraternity

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity  
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats. Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
...**Chapter 1**...  
  
Draco Malfoy walked along the sidewalk, the light breeze rustling his hair. He'd stopped using the gel, and left it hanging down around his face, dropping down around his eyes. He tossed a quaffle back and forth between his hands, laughing and talking with Crabbe and Goyle. They had both lost weight, and gained muscle in their seventh year, and both looked quite handsome now. Draco was taller now, and had stopped wearing his usual black cloak, black shirt and black pants, and had switched to button down shirts with wifebeaters underneath, khaki pants and dockers. Everyone had really grown up in sixth and seventh year, all of them changing both physically and emotionally. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had been together since third year, but hadn't been heard from since the end of their seventh year. The rumor was Hermione was...."expecting". Draco had let these rumors roll off his back, despite the rumors that had once been spread about HIS relationship with Hermione.  
  
  
  
Since the end of sixth year, the students had been anticipating the opening of Hogwarts University, located about twenty miles from Hogwarts. Their houses would remain the same in terms of where they would be staying on campus: the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors all were going to have dorms in separate buildings. But what excited most of the Slytherins was the fraternities and sororities. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were headed to thier first pledge meeting.  
  
"Can only imagine what this'll be like," Crabbe said, nudging Draco. Draco smiled. "I've heard about these fraternities," Draco said, almost sounding out the word 'fraternities'. "It's a muggle thing. Muggles." Draco shook his head. "My father insists I go to college to get 'higher education' as he calls it. Bloody insane. I thought I was finished." Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "But heard in these colleges they have there are some MAJOR parties." Crabbe said. "Dude...chicks." Goyle said, almost dumbfounded. Draco rolled his eyes at them, tossing the quaffle into the game yard as they passed it. They walked down one more block before reaching the fraterinity house and knocking on the door.   
  
A tall, handsome guy about 18 or 19 answered, flashing his pearly whites at them. Draco gave him a weak smile, waiting for him to say something. "Hey guys, come on in," he said, stepping aside. Draco looked back at Crabbe and Goyle before walking into the house. The walls were different shades of green, the carpets black. Silver polished and painted endtables sat at the edges of each huge leather black couch, the polished silver limestone floors of the huge kitchen glimmering on the walls. It reminded Draco of the Slytherin Commons back at Hogwarts, and he began to feel more at home. There were about 8 or 9 other Slytherins there, all looking uncomfortable and a little nervous. Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow and he went and sat down.   
  
"Now that everyone is here," said the boy who'd answered the door, almost glaring at Draco. "We can begin." He put back on a smile and clapped his hands together. "Welcome to Sigma Beta Phi!" They all looked around at each other, confused. The boy looked annoyed. "Sig-ma Bay-ta fi-eye. They are the letters S, B and F in the Greek alphabet." "Greek?" Draco heard someone say. "Neveryoumind," the boy said, frustrated. "It stands for Slytherin Brothers Fraternity. Fits us well!" Draco was a little creeped out by this boy's bi-polar like mood swings and expressions. Crabbe and Goyle were both staring at him as though he was Professor Trelawny talking about past lives. "Now, as all of you may know, college is something we have taken from the muggles. It is to give you a higher education in the field of wizardy you choose. For example," The boy pointed at Draco. "This young man may want to major in the field of, oh, say, the dark arts?" He chuckled to himself. "Only playing, mate." Draco looked at him blankly. He looked back at Crabbe and Goyle, giving them a *I'm-not-liking-this-already* kind of look. They shrugged and he turned back around. They were standing like bodyguards behind him, their arms crossed over their muscular chests, their expressions serious. Draco sat relaxed on the couch, their lingering presence not bothering him.  
  
"Alrighty, let's play the name game here, folks!" Draco rolled his eyes. This guy seemed so...well.....to put it lightly...gay. Draco personally wasn't going to say anything, but he could see other men in the room snickering. "We'll start with you," he said, pointing at Draco. "That is, if double-oh-seven here can part with his bodyguards long enough to tell us his name." Draco ignored his rudeness and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm Draco Malfoy." The guy nodded. "I would have expected 'Bond' but...it fits you." He flashed him a *oh-I'm-only-playing* smile, and Draco glared at him. Why the hell was his father making him do this shit?  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, the first chapter SUCKS but it gets soooooo much better.  
  
reviews, if theres anything to say. The next chater fasts forward into the pledging a bit, where they get into the tasks part of it. We'll see what kind of thing our sweetie pie Draco has to do to earn the frat's respect... PS: ignore the gay title- couldnt think of one....  
  
love ya all xoxo  
  
sara* 


	2. When The Cat's Away, The Mice Play

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity (sorry, i put Fraternity LIFE before....)  
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats. Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco whispered a spell and his cigarette lit, and he pressed it between his lips, inhaling before pressing it between his thumb and index finger and taking it from his lips, blowing smoke from his mouth. "It's a bunch of bullshit." He said, staring at a couple of girls as they walked by them.   
  
Crabbe nodded. "My father will hear about this shit."   
  
Draco inhaled from his cigarette again, feeling annoyed.   
  
"So I heard Pansy's gone off to Romainia, eh?" Crabbe said, before pressing his cigarette between his lips.  
  
Draco nodded, exhaling more smoke. "She's decided to study bloody dragons. Sinking to the level of a filthy Weasley...." Draco inhaled once more, becoming more annoyed at the mention of his girlfriend's name.   
  
Crabbe put his cigarette out and crossed his arms. "You'd think she'd had her head on straight after being with you since second year. But...things aren't always as they seem."   
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"Things aren't always-"   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Crabbe." Draco put out his cigarette on the ground, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna head up and grab some coffee before class if you wanna come."   
  
Crabbe noded and the two men stood, walking down the sidewalk towards the coffee house.  
  
**  
  
Draco sipped his coffee, flipping through the letters in his hand. He found one from Pansy and took it from the bunch, setting his coffee down and ripping it open.   
  
"Hey hunnie!  
  
It's been great here in Romainia! How's everything back home? How's that whole 'college' thing going? Not checking out any girls while I'm away, are you? Please write me about that 'fraternity' thing you mentioned! Maybe when I come home I'll join a 'sorority'! I miss you more everyday, keep thinking about our summer nights... ;)  
  
Love you and miss you!!  
  
Love,  
  
Pansy"  
  
Draco folded the letter back up and shoved it back into the envelope blindly, staring as two girls walked by, carrying their book, their green Slytherin sweaters tied loosely around their necks, their short black sundresses revealing the long slender legs that had been hiding all winter...  
  
"You get a letter from Pansy?" Crabbe said, pulling Draco's eyes from the girls and down at the letter.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, I got one from Millicent. Telling me not to check out other girls while she's away."  
  
"They must've written their letters together, then. Pansy's says the same damn thing."  
  
Crabbe grunted. "What we do for these women."  
  
**  
  
Music was blaring from various speakers around the house, plastic cups littering the floor. Draco led Crabbe and Goyle into the kitchen, where a keg was set up, and a few bongs were laying on the counter. An old Slytherin friend of Draco's came up to him, smiling. "Hey, man!" He said, taking his hand and shaking it, pulling him into a quick slap-on-the-back-glad-to-see-ya hug. Draco withdrew, smiling. "What's going on, Dan?"   
  
"Oh, not much. Well, come on in and enjoy yourself!"   
  
Dan shoved a bong at Draco and filled him a cup of beer. "Go have some fun and I'll see you later!" Draco laughed at him as he walked away, handing the bong to Crabbe who gladly tok it and took a hit off of it before handing it back to Goyle. Draco took a long drink from his cup, downing it with his next glup. He refilled it and walked out of the room, leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind. He walked into the living room, noticing the girls that were staring lustfully at him from the sofa. He was wearing his usual khaki pants and dockers, along with a white button-up shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and the buttons only buttoned up to about his mid-chest, revealing his tanned skin. He noticed the girls were the ones he'd seen walking down the sidewalk, their black sundresses now changed into tight jeans and midrifts. Draco smiled at them as they waved him over. He sat down, forgetting the letter that was sitting on his kitchen counter in his dorm....  
  
**  
  
Draco woke up the next morning, his head pounding. His clock read 11:46, and he groaned. He had class in an hour. "Shit." He moaned as he sat up, holding his hand to his head. 'What the hell happened last night?' He thought, standing up and walking out of his bedroom and into the small kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets, pulling out a small bottle. He took two tablets from it, popping them into his mouth and picking up a glass of water from the counter, swallowing them down. There was a sudden knock on the door and we walked slowly to open it. His heart stopped. "Pansy?"  
  
~*~  
  
Uh oh...  
  
That's all I have to say....  
  
The next chapter shows what kind of trouble he's in...  
  
sara 


	3. Surprises

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity   
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats. Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"That's that welcome I get?!" Pansy said sarcastically, smiling. She dropped her bags and jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek. Draco, still too surprised to say anything, cautiously put his arms around her, trying to spit out something to say. "I- you- I had no idea- how long- what-" Pansy stepped back, putting a manicured finger to his lips. "Your surprise is enough for me." She walked into the dorm, looking around. Empty pizza boxes littered the kitchen counter, beer bottles and cans overflowed from the trashcan, a bottle of pills sat out on the counter beside a glass of water. "Drakey....I really didn't wanna hafta do this but I have no choice!" Draco set her bags down on the floor beside the door s he shut it, the surprise still setting in. Pansy began running around, cleaning everything up. She threw away the pizza boxes, making the three bags of trash disappear with a flick of her wand. She charmed a sponge to wipe down the counter, whispering to the mop to clean the floor. She began stacking up the magazines that littered the coffee table, putting them neatly in the center of it. She frowned at the issue of "Quidditch Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition" and put it on the bottom of the stack. She sighed as she straightened the pillows on the couch. "Pansy- no- I mean- you're a guest- let me do it." Draco ran over to the couch, taking Pansy's hand and guiding her away from the sofa. He picked up her bags. "I'll show you your room." He kicked open one of the doors with his foot, dropping her bags inside. "Make yourself at home."   
  
  
  
He walked back out into the living room, looking around. He looked under the sofa, checking for any empty condom wrappers or something. He dug down into the cushions, stopping dead when he felt something. He pulled it up, examining it. It was a small pink glittery thong. Just then, Pansy emerged from her room. Draco held the underwear behind his back, smiling innocently at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, before running over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Draco shoved the glittery pair of underwear into his pocket, taking her in his arms.  
  
**  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it would be a pleasure if you could stay awake long enough to actually learn something." Professor Freidman said sternly to him, glaring at him from behind his glasses. Draco looked up, his eyes filled with exhaustion. "Sorry, Professor." Freidman turned back to the black board, going back to the lesson. "Dude, there's another party tonight," Crabbe whispered, leaning over to him. "I dunno if I can make it, man," Draco said softly back. "Pansy came in yesterday." Crabbe's eyes got wide. "Surprised me, too." Draco said, sitting up and staring at his.. 'pencil' and 'paper'. "You mean she came by surprise?!" Draco nodded, still examining the pencil, experimenting with it on the paper. "Bloody muggles. What will they think of next?" He said, amused by the eraser. Crabbe shrugged, pulling the cap off his 'pen'. "Don't even wanna know..."  
  
**  
  
Draco knocked gently on Pansy's door that evening, before letting himself in. She charmed the walls into a deep shade of green, her bed into a four-poster painted silver with huge black downfeather comforters. She was putting her clothes away in the chest of drawers, and she smiled up at him. He noticed she was putting away her underwear, which included a glittery pink thong that reminded Draco of the one the girl from the party had left behind...  
  
"What's up?" She said, standing up.  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to see if you were settled...I'l leave you to your...err....settling..." Draco turned to walk away.  
  
"No, wait." Pansy said, touching his shoulder. He looked back at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go out tonight. I haven't seen you in months and I'd really love to catch up."  
  
"Errr, okay. What did you wanna do?"  
  
Pansy smiled at him slyly, slipping her hand behind his neck and pulling him close.   
  
"Surprise me."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so this story isn't very.. "fraternity" -ish, tell me something i dont know. but you have to be patient with it. It all starts brewing in the next chappie.  
  
Ha... "Quidditch Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition" lmao....  
  
sara 


	4. Look Who's Back

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity   
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats. Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat in class in the back row of the circluar room. The seats rose up like a small stadium, people scattered around in different seats, many of them open. "Welcome to History of Magic. I am Professor Lingston. Now, this class will be very, very different from the similar class you had back at Hogwarts. Here, you will prowl deep into how it all began, and even into the world of...muggles." Draco rolled his eyes. 'Filthy muggles..' he thought. The door suddenly swung open, and a girl came inside, out of breath, her long brown hair windswept. Draco looked up, and his mouth dropped open. Hermione Granger was standing there, looking nervously around. "Ah, Miss, would you like to take a seat so we can continue with class?" Lingston said, looking at her over his glasses at her. She nodded and slid into a seat across the ailse from Draco. Still baffled, Draco put his attention on the lesson, trying to ignore Hermione...and the little lump that was growing around her mid-section.  
  
"Now, as some of you may know muggles have actually had quite an influence on us. Yes, we have many of our own traditions, and such, but they have had an equal effect. For example- throughout muggle history, they have been trying to define exactly what magic is- and defy it." He picked up a picture from the lab table in front of the chalkboard, holding it up to them. They all looked at it with confused looks on their faces. "This," he said, walking around the table, his eyes scanning the room. "Is called a television." "A what?" "Tele-who?" "Huh?" Lingston smiled at them. "This is obviously some, well, 'muggle-magic'. Muggles watch TV for many reasons- from entertainment to finding out what the day's weather will be like. Local news, sports, movies, everything. But, it just doesn't...show up on the screen. Strategically placed antennas with long cables connect to the subscriber's set. The antennas pick up the signal from the broadcast station, and the image is transmitted. It sounds so simple, yet it is so very complex." Lingston put the picture back down on the lab table. "In the muggle world, they do not believe in magic. Magic in the muggle world is faked, and has become quite an entertainment. Yet, most know that all magic done there is staged, which it is. Despite this, muggles continue to try and defy...everything that we know as being true and logical. For example, take the muggle subject of physics. Physics is many different things. For one, it is the study of the natural or material world and phenomena. Basically, natural philosophy." He paused and laughed. "I can tell by your expressions you're already confused. Well, let me just get right to the point here. Physics explains gravity, the universe and everything it is. Muggles have studied and studied this stuff and you'd think by now they'd have made some of their own magic in some of those test tubes. But, they have yet to succeed. Physics is made up of hundreds of laws and rules, but not the rules and laws you're thinking of. I'm talking about the rules of things like gravity, for example the universal law of gravity. Muggles believe that there is gravity and it cannot be broken, therefore always following these rules they believe to be so true. But we defy these laws and rules and enter our own world of...to them...make-believe." The class looked around at each other, baffled.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Professor," Hermione said timidly, raising her hand. "Yes?" "I think I have a way to disprove you." The class erupted into whispers. Draco just stared at her. 'Here she goes again.' He thought, rolling his eyes. The professor nodded. "Go ahead." Hermione swallowed. "Okay, you said that muggles believe that there is no way to break gravity. But, I know, being a muggle-born myself, that this is not entirely true. You see, there is an old muggle Chinese proverb that goes as follows: a tree falls in a forest, but no one is around to hear it. Does it make a sound?" The professor gave her a *oh-you've-got-a-pont* expression and nodded before she continued. "See, if no one is there to hear it, maybe it doesn't even bother to make a sound, therefore, defying everything you once believed about it. Most people assume that it will make a sound no matter what, but how can they prove it if they weren't there to actually hear it for themselves? This is where I found your assumptions to be incorrect. You are so definate and sure of yourself- when you could actually be wrong. How are you to prove that gravity is everywhere? What if the world was nothing? No one in it? Is there gravity?"   
  
"Well, I suppose there would be."  
  
"Well, see, you're only assuming. How could you prove your point?"  
  
The professor leaned against the counter, tapping a finger on his thin lips. "I guess I could not."  
  
Hermione gave him a victorious look. Draco rolled his eyes again.  
  
"But how are you to prove YOUR point, Granger?" He said, looking over at her. "If no one is there, how can you be sure that there is or isn't any gravity?"  
  
"That's what I am trying to say, Malfoy," she said, turning pink. "No one can actually prove gravity if they are not there to witness it."  
  
"But what if there was gravity? How would you figure that out?"  
  
"Well, I suppse you wouldn't-"  
  
"Now look who's assuming."  
  
Hermione glared at him. The professor watched and listened as they bickered their debate, his eyes wide. "Alright, alright. We won't get into the laws of gravity. We're here to learn history! Now, let's learn it!" Draco and Hermione glared at each other, their eyes piercing one another. 'Well, well, well, Granger,' Draco thought. 'Looks like you aren't the only one trying to prove something.'  
  
**  
  
"Welcome back everyone, now, let's get settled so we can begin." Draco sat down on the couch, this time gesturing for Crabbe and Goyle to sit beside him. "Alright, tonight we will begin the pledging process. This process involves personalized tasks that test your mind, body, and soul." Draco rolled his eyes. "We have a few brothers here that have been pre-selected, due to the fact that the school is too new to have alumni...they are:" The boy stood, gesturing towards a line of Slytherin men that Draco recognized. "Daniel Gilford, Jake Venlen, Darius Milton, Christopher Bines, and finally, Ben Leonard." The boys nodded and smiled at them. "They will be the people to vote for who will be welcomed into the brotherhood, and who will not. First, I'll begin to separate you all into groups, each with a brother." He picked a piece of paper and a pen. "With Darius- Draco Malfoy and...Crabbe and Goyle?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded, ignoring how confused the boy was by their names. "You have no first names?" "None we want to tell you." Crabbe said sternly. "Alright then...very well...." He continued to read off names, and soon everyone had been put into groups. "Now, you will all find special places to meet each week, which you will go find now. Enjoy yourselves!"  
  
**  
  
"Okay, so I wanna get to know you guys a bit." Darius said, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his knees. "Why don't you start?" Draco nodded. "I'm Draco, I'm 18, I'm from Effingham...." His voice trailed off in a questioning way. Darius nodded. "What about personal life? Background?" Draco felt his privacy was being invaded, but his father would bring him straight home if he didn't put out an effort. "My mom...died when I was 15. I have a girlfriend, Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle here are my best friends...and...that's really about it..." "Okay, thank you. What about you, um, Crabbe?" "I'm 18. I live in Surrey. I have a girlfriend named Millie. My parents are divorced. My best friends are Draco and Goyle." "Okay...short but sweet." Draco sat back in his chair, ignoring the lecture Darius had begun giving on what it takes to be a part of Sigma-Beta-Phi. He was thinking about Hermione when she walked by them, her stomach seeming larger then it had before. Other then the large lump protoding from her middle, Hermione had gotten very beautiful, filling out in all the right places. He watched her walk by, forgetting all about their past history of being complete enemies. Right then- Draco was more attracted to Hermione Granger then to his own girlfriend.   
  
What was he thinking?  
  
~*~  
  
Long and boring. I'm not liking the fraternity thing. I've got some good ideas, and I'm even thinking about changing the title a bit to fit my ideas. The frat is kind of an off to the side kind of thing, and the main focus is...well...obvious. Draco's love and sex life is way more interesting then a fraternity, right? Thought so. So bare with me, ignore the title for now. It'll get better *wink*  
  
Keep reviewing!!  
  
sara  
  
PS: Didn't you find my whole physics/disproving gravity thing quite interesting? My 18yrold bro explained how he disproved his nuclear pshysicist to me, and that was his explaination- exactly that. I feel very accomplished to have understood it!! Youll find my fic both exciting and....educational (*shudder*) 


	5. What Are These Feelings

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity   
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats. Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pansy pressed her lips into Draco's trying hard not to cry. She let go of the kiss and pulled him close, feeling tears begin to sting her eyes. One escaped her as she pulled away, picking up her bags. "I'm gonna miss you," she said, a slight whimper in her voice. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets. He was no good with emotional goodbyes- all the tears and sadness made him uncomfortable. It wasn't like they weren't going to ever see each other again- Pansy had decided to take her leave in the muggle world to begin her muggle studies and develope some kind of background in the field. Draco was secretly against it, for he hated muggles so much- but he wasn't going to stand in Pansy's way. "I'll see you then," he said softly, running a hand through his hair. Pansy bit her lip, holding back more tears as she turned and walked towards the train, disappearing inside it. Draco watched as it started up, slowly beginning to take off. He sighed, before turning around and walking back to his car.  
  
**  
  
Draco scanned his finger over the list of names, searching for his own. He found it, and traced it across to the grade. "Dammit." "What'd you get?" Crabbe said. "I'm just barely getting by with a C." Draco said, walking away from the board. "My father's going to kill me." "Hey, at least you're passing." Crabbe said. "I've got myself a big fat E." Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Damn," He said, looking straight ahead as they exited the building, emerging into the warm spring sun. "Wanna head up and grab a cup of coffee or something?" Draco asked him, slipping sunglasses over his eyes. "Sure."  
  
Over coffee, the two looked through their mail. "Shit, speaking of the devil," Draco said, pulling a letter from his father from the small stack. "Let's see what he's got to say."  
  
"Draco-  
  
Summer and I are going out to the Bahamas for the week- if you need anything, please send for it before the sixth.  
  
-Father"  
  
"What did he want?" Crabbe said, taking a bite of his cookie. "Himand his little bitch are heading out to the islands for no apparent reason whatsoever." Crabbe grunted. "No reason, eh?" Draco punched him in the arm. "Shut the fuck up. I don't even wanna imagine my father and that slut screwing each other like wild rabbits." Draco hated his father's new girlfriend, Summer Welson. She was skinny, blonde, and had double D's and low IQ. This was his father's definition of a good time, obviously.   
  
"Damn, she must write me a letter a day!" Crabbe unfolded a pink piece of paper, and glitter fell out of it. Draco laughed. Crabbe got a disgusted look on his face and read the letter aloud, imitating Millicent's voice. "My dearest Vincent- I have been missing you so! But you won't have to miss me much longer, because I am coming to see you in two weeks! Can you even wait? I can't! I love you, schnookums!" Draco was laughing so hard he smacked his hand on the table. "Man, shut the hell up." Crabbe said, stuffing the letter back into the envelope. "Hey, dude, Pansy came by SURPRISE. At least she gave you warning." Crabbe rolled his eyes. Draco laughed again, standing up and tossing his empty cup into the trashcan and tucking his other letters away into his bag. "Iight, man, I gotta bounce- I've got History." "'Right. See you later."  
  
**  
  
Draco walked hurriedly to History of Magic, glancing at his watch. He looked up just in time to see someone barrelling towards him, and before he knew it, he was on his back, papers flying in the air. He sat up, and rolled his eyes at the person sitting on the ground beside him. "Watch where you're going, Granger," he said, standing up. She sighed and began to gather her papers. She attempted to get up, but was unsuccessful due to her stomach growing larger every day it seemed. Draco, feeling especially nice, reached out a hand. She looked at it, and then up at him as if to say "Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?!" She hesitantly took his hand, and he helped her up, handing her the handful of papers he'd gathered, thinking they were his. "Well, we're going to be late to class if we don't hurry," Draco said, breaking the silence. Hermione nodded and they took off towards the building, staying a few steps away from one another.   
  
**  
  
Draco noticed Hermione wasn't in her normal seat in the back row of history anymore as the weeks passed, and he, surprisingly, was worried for her. "Hey, what's the deal with Granger these days?" He asked Crabbe one afternoon. "I heard she had her baby." Draco's eyes bugged out. "Really?" Crabbe nodded, not even looking up from the copy of "The Daily Prophet" he was reading. "I'll catch you later, man," Draco said, taking off towards the hospital building.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhat short, but...hey...what's this? Draco actually FEELS?! WOW! lol well, so Hermioe had her baby, and mysteriously Draco has to suddenly go to the hospital? Hmm....  
  
i'll update soon!  
  
sara  
  
PS: Sry for the delay! 


	6. It Ends Here

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity   
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't do that." Draco said, shaking his head. Darius nodded. "You must." "Says who?" "If you want to be a part of Sigma-Beta-Phi, you must." Draco swallowed. Darius had given him his first assignment- and it wasn't a good one. Draco had been assigned to break away from Crabbe and Goyle- his two best friends. "I'm not understanding why you're making me do THIS." Draco said, shrugging. "It has no point but making me miserable." "It shows devotion to your brothers." "My brothers are Crabbe and Goyle! This really doesn't show much devotion to them now does it?" "You must." Draco shook his head, rising from his chair. "No. I won't do it."  
  
**  
  
Draco walked timidly into the hospital room, peeking around the curtain at Hermione. She was sitting in her bed, cradling a tiny bundle in her arms. He hadn't been able to get in to see her before, and now, he took a deep breath and walked inside. She looked up, startled to see him. "Malfoy? What are you do- I mean....hi." He gave her a small smile. "I heard you had the baby. Congratulations." He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, looking at the ground. "Thanks." Hermione said, turning pink. "Would you like to hold her?" She said, their eyes meeting.   
  
Draco sat in a chair beside Hermione's bed, rocking the baby back and forth in his arms. "Where'd you get the name from?" "Well, Darrah was my great-grandmother's name. I guess it stuck with me." Draco smiled down at Darrah, her big blue eyes gazing back at him. "She's beautiful." Hermione turned pink again. "Thanks." Draco looked up at her. "Have you heard from Potter?" Hermione looked down at her hands. "I haven't sent for him. He's been writing me, but I haven't written back." She looked back up at him. "Thank you for coming. I really needed this." Draco smiled warmly at her, looking back down at Darrah. "Anytime."  
  
**  
  
Draco awoke, the cold night air slicing through him like a knife. He opened his eyes, looking around. Shivers swept through him, and he stood up on wobbly knees. He didn't know where he was, but he wasn't in his bed. A shadow began to emerge from the darkness, and Draco glared at it as it began to take shape. "Darius- what the fuck is going on?!" Darius' face remained blank. Soon, more shadows came into shape around him- all the other brothers of Sigma-Beta-Phi. Draco looked around at them all, still shivering. "You didn't follow through with your task, Draco." Darius said softly. "There are prices to pay."  
  
**  
  
Crabbe sat by Draco's bedside, watching him as he lay there asleep. His eyes began to open, and Crabbe sat up straight in his chair. Draco looked over at him. "What...why..." "They found you by the lake," Crabbe began softly. "You were almost dead when they got you here." "All I remember is...nothing." "Everyone is saying it was the fraternity- hazing you- but I don't get why they would. What have you done wrong?" Draco squeezed his eyes shut, covering his face with his hand. "I didn't do the task." "What task?" "They gave me my first task yesterday and I refused." "What was the task?" Draco looked sadly over at him, dropping his hands into his lap. "They told me I had to stop hanging around with you guys." Crabbe's face twisted into disgust. "That is the most insane thing I have ever heard!" Draco nodded. "But, apparently, it's pretty damn sane to them."  
  
**  
  
"Draco what happened?!" Hermione exclaimed, examining his casted arm. "Um...er...I got hurt playing...um..playing a little rugby the other day. Yeah, um, got tackled pretty hard...." Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Here, let me help you with your stuff," Draco said, reaching out with his free hand to pick up one of Hermione's bags from the hospital bed. "Wouldn't the hospital just say a quick charm to mend a simple break?" Hermione said, picking up another bag. Draco swallowed. "They..uh...wanted to make sure it didn't get...err...fractured or anything while it was still....umm...tender." Hermione shrugged softly. They left the room, Hermione's mind still racing with wonders about Draco's mysterious broken arm.  
  
**  
  
"This is gonna end- and it's gonna end now." Draco said, looking Darius square in the eye. "I really don't know what you are talking about, Draco," Darius said, leaning on the counter in the kitchen of the Sigma-Beta-Phi house. "You must have mistaken me for your attacker." "No, I am definately not mistaken. It was you and Daniel and Jake and Chris and Ben. I saw you all. Closing in on me. You all were there!" Darius shot him an offeneded look. "How dare you accuse us of something like this! This fraternity does not haze, and if it did, it would never use such dangerous tactics such as attempting to drown someone!" Draco furrowed his brow. "Drown? Who said anything about drowning?" Darius stood-frozen. "Um, well, assuming since they found you by the lake..." "How did you know they found me by the lake?" Darius was silent once more. "I'm out- I'm not gonna let you do this shit to me anymore. Fuck this fraternity- fuck it all." Draco stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so, now you know that this fraternity is taking a bigger part (i told you in the beginning that it would1) but also, Hermione is now playing a bigger part- with her newborn, Darrah (Darrah Potter? Or Darrah Granger? Hmm) And whats this with Draco being a decent person to a MUDBLOOD?! I am even scraing MYSELF.  
  
So, cool chappie, in my view. I'll update soon.  
  
Sara  
  
PS: Ok, here's my problem: I am trying to upload things so that the italics and bold and things show up, but no matter what i do, it just wont work. no matter if i saved it as html or .doc or anything- it either stays the same saying i or b or w/e OR it just doesnt work at all!! GRRR!! frustration! I dont have microsoft word on MY computer, but the one downstairs has it, but i wanna know how to make it work on MY COMPUTER!! GRRRNESS!! Help! 


	7. A New Life

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity   
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco flipped through his usual stack of mail, picking out the letters he cared to read. "Damn." He said, pulling out one from Pansy. "That's the fifth this week! I think she's hinting something." "Like what?" Crabbe said, staring at the glittery stickers that littered his letter from Millicent in disgust. "I don't know...something." Draco ripped open the letter, reading it to himself. "Dude, she's coming back in town tomorrow- but, only for the day, she says. I really am wondering what's up this time." "I can only imagine. Millicent is coming next week- can't wait to see what she's got planned." Crabbe said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my father cares to write to me," Draco said, ripping open a letter from his father. "Let's see."   
  
"Dear Draco,  
  
Summer and I are having a lovely time. Just thought I'd check in on you, haven't heard from you in a while. Hope everything is going well with school and that fraternity.  
  
-Father"  
  
"Shit." Draco said, folding it back up. "He's still got his black little heart set on me being in that fraternity. Yeah, well fuck that."  
  
**  
  
Pansy sat in front of Draco in his living room, and took a deep breath. "I came because I needed to tell you something- something that I had to say...face to face." "Okay." Draco said, getting nervous. "Okay..." Pansy took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant." "What?!?" Draco stood up, putting his hands out in protest. "Draco...please..." "You're pregnant! Who..what...how..." "When I was here last, OBVIOUSLY." Pansy said, standing up in front of him. Draco walked around the coffe table and paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair. He began to calm down, walking slower. "You're positive I'M the father?" Draco said suspiciously, stopping in front of her. "Yes!" Pansy said, an offended look on her face. "Shit..." Draco mumbled under his breath. "Dray, come on, this is a good thing...I mean..well...sort of." "It WOULD be good if we were married, out of school, in a place of our own but we aren't, Pans! We're in college- you live halfway around the world!" "I know...that's something I wanted to talk to you about." Pansy said. "I'm thinking of transferring here so I can be with you." Draco looked her in the eyes, considering this. He looked down at her stomach, still the same skinny little stomach it was when she left- and yet a little life was growing inside it- his own flesh and blood. "Maybe...but...you'd be giving up everything- you'd have to change your major..." Pansy nodded. "But I can't go through with this pregnancy without you. We HAVE to be together." Draco nodded, sinking back down onto the couch. "Maybe you're right...." This was all too much for him at once- him- a father?! No way. Not yet. He was only 18! Fresh out of school! He couldn't already hold himself responsible for another's life. And yet- here he was- sitting alone with his pregnant girlfriend- growing up all to quickly.  
  
**  
  
"You should write your father," Hermione said as she fed Darrah. "I think he deserves to know." "He doesn't deserve anything, 'Mione." Draco said, sitting down on her sofa. "He at least deserves to know he is a grandfather." "You never know. With those muggle studies- Pansy's learned of so many ways to get rid of it-" "Get rid of it?! How could anyone be so selfish? Taking an unborn child's unlived life!" "She hated the idea too- but for some reason she had the nerve to tell me about it...." Hermione rocked Darrah in her arms. "Look at her, Draco," she said. "Do you see her eyes? They are filled with love. Life. Joy. All the things she has yet to experience. How could you ever want to prevent moments like these from happening? Babies are miracles- gifts. Treasure them." "You're 18. I'm 18. You're a mom- I'm a dad. It's just so hard to stomach." "It can be, but once you look into your child's eyes for the first time-you're hooked." Draco scooted closer to her and looked down at Darrah. "I can only imagine." "Well, soon enough, you won't have to imagine." Draco looked up into Hermione's eyes, which were glassy. He smiled softly at her, and their lips touched in a gentle kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
WHOA!  
  
Short but good.  
  
Promise to update sooner this time. Gir scouts honor (even tho i'm not in GS...hmm...)  
  
sara 


	8. Untrue

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity   
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco held Pansy's hand as the Healer examined her. "Well, from what I see, you've got yourself a healthy little baby in there." She said perkily. "You can come back next month for a check-up, alright?" Pansy nodded and sat up. The Healer left the room and left the two alone. Draco was silent, avoiding meeting her gaze. "I'm scared, Dray." Pansy said, her voice soft. He looked into her eyes at this, feeling horribly guilty. "I'm really scared." He took Pansy in his arms as she cried, gently storking her back. "It'll be alright, Pans." He said softly. "Everything will be okay."  
  
**  
  
Draco examined the cigarette in his hand. Pansy's face came into his mind, and then a vision of him, holding a baby- his baby. He threw the cigarette on the ground and stood up, walking towards the coffee shop. Crabbe was waiting there, as usual, to have their lunch. "Hey, man," Crabbe said softly, a hint of sympathy in his voice. Draco sat down, leaning back in his chair. "Ya know, it only makes me feel like a bad guy," Draco said, looking at Crabbe. "For..causing it." Crabbe chuckled. "Dude, a man can't control his urges." Draco smiled at him, but it soon faded. "That's the thing- it's not all fun and games now. We've created another life. By accident. I don't wanna raise this kid thinking every moment with it is just 'by accident'. I could never live with that." Crabbe nodded. "You'll get through it. You'll stop thinking that way the moment you look into it's eyes." Draco smirked. "You sound like Hermi-" Crabbe raised an eyebrow at him. "Granger? You've been hanging with Granger?" Draco smiled at him. "Screw the fact that she's a damn mudblood- she's got the sweetest personality." "Pansy would have your head." "Pansy has her own things to worry about. She was looking through a book of baby names yesterday, and yet she cries every time she sees me. Women. They're just raging balls of hormones."   
  
**  
  
"Hey there, Darrah," Draco said, picking the tiny bundle up from the basinet. He rocked her around in his arms while Hermione sat at her kitchen table, leafing through a parenting magazine. "Ah, says here that what Pansy's going through is completely normal. She bound to be hormonal, what with a little life growing inside her." Hermione's words made Draco shudder. "She's driving me out of my mind," Draco said. "I am practically drowning in my guilt." "She's just as guilty as you are. She agreed to have sex just as much as you did- it's not like you raped her or something." "I know...but...she keeps saying how scared she is- terrified. It's like it's MY fault. It's eating away at me." Hermione got up from her chair, and went to his side, looking at Darrah who was falling asleep in his arms. "She really likes you," she said softly. "She just howls whenever anyone else holds her but me." Draco smiled at her. Hermione always knew just what to say- her eyes making her words seem so soft and pure. Draco loved to drown in them, lost in her deep chocolate gaze.  
  
**  
  
Pansy was stirring a pot on the stove when he got back to his apartment, setting his bag down on the floor by the door. Usually Pansy would have used magic, but tonight she wasn't. Draco went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, closing her eyes. "How was your day?" Draco said, kissing her cheek and opening the fridge, pulling out a soda can. "Fine. I enrolled in my classes today. I've decided only to take a few so I can work too." "You don't think that's too much for you, do you?" "No, I should be okay for a few months." Pansy kept on stirring the pot, thinking. Draco leaned against the counter, popping open the can and taking a long drink from it. Pansy clicked off the stove and turned around to him, leaning against the counter beside the oven. "Dray," she said, narrowing her eyes a bit, furrowing her brow. "Can I ask you something?" Draco nodded. "Shoot." "Have you been...true to me?" Draco looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?" "I mean...have you ever...been interested...or even been with...someone else...since I've been with you?" Draco stared at her, and swallowed. "Um..err...no." She seemed unconvinced. "Please...the truth." Draco set his soda can down on the counter folding his arms across his chest. He looked deep into her eyes, wondering what to say. "Pans....I..." Her eyes began to fill with tears. She'd suspected this. "When?" She said softly, her voice trembling. "Pans...let's not talk about it..." "When?!" Pansy said, raising her voice. Draco's mind was racing. 'Which time?' He thought, his heart heavy. He'd been with other girls, for one night stands, on countless occasions- but how was he supposed to tell his long-time and now pregnant girlfriend this information? A tear fell from her eye. "How many times, Draco?" She said, calming her voice. He chose a number...hoping she'd believe him. "Twice." More tears spilled from Pansy's eyes. She covered her face with her hands and sniffed. Draco eyed her stomach- still the same skinny middle. She was so beautiful, so perfect. How could he have hurt her so much? He hated himself enough for causing her all of the fear she had in her life now with the baby coming, and now, how was he to live with knowing she knew about two of the countless girls he'd been with? He couldn't. He wasn't even going to try. He walked slowly over to her, attempting to take her in his arms. She pushed him away, her hands dropping from her tear-stained face. Her lip trembled as she spoke. "How...why...I thought something was wrong when you never wrote back to me...but never this...." She wiped her face on the back of her hand, sniffing. "Pansy please, let's talk about this." "I don't have anything to say to you." She said dangerously, narrowing her eyes into slits. She went for the door, but Draco ran in front of it. "Pansy. Stop. We HAVE to talk!" "There is NOTHING I have to say to you! I am tired of being second best! Let me go!" Pansy shoved him away from the door and left, slamming it shut behind her.  
  
**  
  
"She'll be okay. I know she will. She's just in shock. But once she realizes that her baby needs a father- she'll be back." Hermione said. Draco ran his hand through his hair, leaning over, his elbows resting on his knees. Hermione scooted closer to him, draping an arm around his shoulders. "It'll be okay, Dray." Draco looked up at her. Had she just called him Dray? Only Pansy called him Dray. He looked into her chocolate eyes, drowning all over again. Before he knew it, they were locked together in a kiss, Draco's hands running through Hermione's soft straight brown hair. Soon they were laying on the sofa, still kissing, and just as Draco's hand reached for the top of Hermione's jeans, he stopped himself, pulling gently away from the kiss. "I can't do this." He said. "You're right." Hermione said softly as the two sat up. Hermione bit her lip. "It won't happen again," she said, looking at the floor. "I promise." But Draco felt himself falling into her eyes again and kissed her once more, all of his problems floating away from him....along with the horrified look in Pansy's eyes as she'd walked out on him, taking every last bit of sense he had left in him with her. Obviously.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay so....umm..I dont wanna give away what happens with Dray and Pans- but the whole Dray and Herms thing...teehee.  
  
Mmmkay so I will update soon.... REVIEWS!!  
  
Sara 


	9. When The Truth Comes Out

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity   
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol) but I do own Darrah and the professors. HA.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco found Pansy sitting on a bench in the park, her arms folded across her chest, her legs crossed. He watched as a few boys walked by her, waving. Jealousy ran through him as she smiled back at them. He quickly went and sat down beside her, glaring at the guys as they walked away. Feeling quite guilty- for more then one thing at the moment- Draco ran his hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. "Look at me, Pans." He said softly when she didn't even acknowledge his presence. She looked over, anger in her eyes. "What you did was wrong, Draco Malfoy," she said, her voice a monotone. "Very, very wrong." "I know...and I'm sorry." "Sorry, are you? Well, you'll have to be more then sorry for me to take you back." 'Talk about the baby..' Draco's mind told him, and he thought of something to say. "That baby is gonna need a dad," he said. "And, if you'd take me back, I'd tell you where you could find a great one." He said, forcing a smile. "You? Oh, no, you really don't believe what you're saying, do you?" Pansy said, unfolding her arms. "You? A good father? Yeah. Right." "I promise I will be, Pans. No more...partying, no more drinking...no more..." "Cheating?" Pansy said, rasing an eyebrow at him. "Never again." Draco said. "I promise." He went in to hug her once her gaze softened, but she pulled away. "Touchy feely and we just barely madeup?" She said. "There's alot you hafta do before you're fully forgiven." "Oh, yeah? Like what?" Draco asked her, smiling. Pansy smiled slyly at him, and let him take her in his arms, trying to ignore the scent of unfamiliar perfume in his shirt.  
  
**  
  
"You did WHAT?!" "Gin, shh!" Ginny Weasley gaped at Hermione, her mouth wide open. "You're kidding me! You snogged Draco Malfoy?!" Hermione nodded shyly. "Give me details!" Ginny gave her an anticipating look, and Hermione began. "Well, he came to the hospital to see me after Darrah was born, that's when it all started. It really surprised me, but apparently, it surprised him, too." Hermione laughed. "But anyway, a few days later, he came over, and told me that Pansy was pregnant." "Pansy Parkinson is pregnant?! Draco Malfoy is a father?!?" Hermione nodded at her and continued. "He was holding Darrah, he looked so happy when he looked into her eyes. Then, he put her down, and, kissed me. But that was only the first time...." " 'Mione!" "Gin, he's amazing. He must have grown out of his *I'm-better-then-you* stage." "I've always thought he was bloody gorgeous, but never did I imagine him being kind and sweet, too! You are too lucky!" "I'm not done yet." "Hermione!" "He came over yesterday, after he got in a fight with Pansy. She figured out he'd cheated on her while she was away, and he came to me. Before I knew it we were snogging like mad on the sofa...and then...I..." "You what?" "I gave him..." "You gave him head?!? HERMIONE!" "VIRGINIA WEASLEY! Shut the bloody hell up!" Ginny laughed uncontrollably. "You gave Draco Malfoy a blow job- hahahaha- oh Merlin- that's something to remember!" "Ginny, I don't feel proud of myself for it. He came to me for help about Pansy, and we ended up doing the same thing that got him in trouble in the first place." "Did you guys...go all the way? The full Monty?" "Gin, don't be ridiculous. Of course...not." "But by the tone of your voice I suspect it was mentioned?" Hermione nodded. "He and I aren't close enough for something like that yet. I mean ever. I mean I couldn't- Pansy is carrying his child and he could never allow himself to have sex with another woman during this time. I mean, they ARE still together." Ginny nodded. "But give me the dirty details! How was it? Is he....nice?" "Virginia Weasley!" Ginny giggled. "It's not like I don't know what it's like- Harry and I-" "I do NOT want to know, Ginny." Ginny giggled again. Hermione sighed. "He's so wonderful. But it makes it worse to know he's the one thing I can't have."  
  
**  
  
Draco put his arms around Pansy, embracing her. He was trying to forget the guilt- get the image of Hermione's chocolate eyes out of his mind. But he couldn't. There was a sudden knock at the door, and Draco kissed Pansy's cheek before going to the door. He opened it and stod in shock. "Father?!" "Hello, Draco. That's a very nice welcome." Mr. Malfoy walked past him and into the apartment, surprised at it tidyness. Pansy had been keeping it clean while she had been there. He noticed her standing in the living room and smiled. "Pansy, my darling, what are you doing here?" Pansy smiled. "I came to..uh..visit Draco." Draco gave her an uncomfortable glance from behind his father. "Well, Dad, is Summer here, too?" Draco said through gritted teeth. "Ah, yes! Summer! Darling!" Mr. Malfoy called out the door. Summer came in the door, dropping her bags. "Draco! How you've grown!" He pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. "You're getting so handsome!" She kissed his cheek, and Draco reached up as she walked over to Mr. Malfoy and wiped his cheek in disgust, a pink lipstick print left on his skin.   
  
"Ah, and you must be Pansy! How lovely to finally meet you!" Summer reached out a hand to Pansy who smiled politely and shook it. "Lovely to meet you, too, ma'am." Draco ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I'll show you guys your room..."  
  
**  
  
"We've got to tell him, Dray. We can't just act like it's nothing." "I know..." Just then Mr. Malfoy and Summer emerged from their room and joined them in the living room. Draco and Pansy stood up from their seats on the sofa. "Um, father, could we have a word with you? In...private?" "Ah, yes." He turned to Summer. "We'll only be a minute, dear, why don't you go on down to the coffee shop and I'll meet you there?" Summer nodded and kissed his cheek before exiting the apartment. The three sat down, Mr. Malfoy in the armchair and Pansy and Draco sitting close together on the sofa, their hands clasped together. "Father, we have some..uh...news." Mr. Malfoy nodded slightly. "Go on." Pansy looked over at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy...Draco and I...we...we're..." "Dad, Pansy's pregnant." Mr. Malfoy sat silently, not even moving. His lip twitched in an irritated way, and Pansy squeezed Draco's hand. "Well, I suppose you two have no idea how you plan to raise a child?" They looked over at one another, and then back at him, shaking their heads. "Draco, your mother and I had you very young, as well. I was only about 19, and she was fresh out of Hogwarts. I know what it's like, and I know how you must think this is the end of the world." His father stood up before he continued. "I am sorry, Draco. I only hope you've learned your lesson." "You aren't mad?" "I have no reason to be. I had hoped you wouldn't repeat my mistake, but, unfortunately, you did. I will discuss this with Summer, and see what we should do about it." Mr. Malfoy left the apartment, and Pansy rested her head on his arm, sighing. "Well, at least that's over." "No, Pans. Nothing's over."  
  
~*~  
  
So, now you are all wondering why the Malfoys have gone soft, huh?  
  
you'll see.  
  
sara 


	10. Aden

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Fraternity   
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol) but I do own Darrah and the professors. HA.  
  
Thanks you guys for all my reviews- please, keep em coming!!! also check out my other fics, pleeeeeeease!!!  
  
[A/N: This chapter fast forwards like six months, it's obvious in the way they talk about things. but, just letting you know!...PS: It does more Fast forwarding within the cahp.! -very fast paced!!-]  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"He sent me money." "Who?" "My father." Crabbe shrugged. "That's a good thing." "I know it's because he's trying to make up for his lack of being here for me and Pansy."   
  
"Pansy and I."  
  
Draco looked behind him and smiled. Hermione was there, smiling at him. "That's what I meant." She was always correcting his bad grammar. "How's Pansy?" Draco shrugged as she sat down beside him. "Fine. She's getting a bit bigger everyday. I caught her eating a pint of ice cream yesterday- right out of the container." Hermione laughed. "I remember what that was like." Her smile faded. "Harry is coming in next week." Crabbe, feeling uncomfortable, excused himself, pretending he had to get some more sugar for his coffee. "Potter? He's got no right to-" "Dray.....you don't understand....he's tried so many times to contact me- he's written me countless letters....it's me that hasn't been writing back." "Why?" "Because...well....because he really isn't Darrah's father."  
  
**  
  
~*Three Months Later......*~  
  
"Come on, Pans!" Pansy squeezed Draco's hand until it went numb. A scream escaped her mouth and a cry was heard. "It's a boy!" Pansy's head fell onto the pillow and she closed her eyes, breathing hard. A wide smile came across Draco's face and he leaned down and kissed her, whispering an "I love you so much" in her ear. The doctor handed Pansy the baby, and she looked down into it's big blue eyes with a smile on her face. "Look at him, Dray." She said softly. "What are we gonna name him?" Pansy kept on smiling. "Aden. Aden Christopher." Draco raised his eyebrows with a smile. "I love it." Pansy looked up at him and they kissed. She gently handed him the tiny bundle in her arms, and he took it in his own, gently cradling it. "Hey there, Aden. I'm your daddy." Draco felt tears push against his eyes.   
  
A tear feel from Pansy's eye- it was one of the most magical moments of her life. Seeing Draco show so much love for this new born life. She watched as he walked out of the room to show the baby to the family that was sitting in the waiting room. She laid her head back down on the pillows and closed her eyes, exhausted.  
  
"Everyone, I want you to meet Aden Christopher." Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson both got up and walked hurriedly over to him. A tear escaped Hermione's eye as she looked down at Aden. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson went into the hospital room to see Pansy, leaving Hermione, Draco and Aden alone. Draco handed Hermione Aden, and she took him in her arms. "He's beautiful, Dray. Congratulations." Draco nodded slightly. Hermione looked up at him and noticed the tears falling from his eyes.  
  
**  
  
"Draco! Get the baby!" Draco rolled his eyes and dropped the magazine he was reading. "Yes, Pansy..." He groaned, getting up. Pansy was running around, cleaning, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She'd been on a hormonal over drive- putting her wand away and doing everything by hand. She was on her hands and knees in the bathroom, scrubbing the floor. Draco went into the nursery, cringing at Aden's piercing screams. "Alright, alright, child, I'm coming!" He picked up Aden from his crib, holding him, gently bouncing him, trying to make him stop crying. "Pans! He won't stop bloody crying!" Draco said, standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Pansy looked up at him, blowing hair from her face. "Deal with it, Dray! I'm a little busy!" Draco rolled his eyes again. "Pans! He wants you!" Pansy dropped her sponge into her bucket and stood up, peeling off her rubber gloves. "Give him to me," she said in an irritated tone. She scrunched up her nose, holding him away from her as she walked into the nursery. "Dray, I told you to change his diaper two hours ago!" She laid him on the changing table, tugging off his little shorts and pulling open his diaper. "DRACO!"   
  
**  
  
"This is driving me insane!" Draco said, plopping down on Hermione's sofa. "He's contantly screaming and crying! Pansy's always cleaning because she thinks not matter how clean it is it's still disgusting. I'm no good at being Mr. Mom!" Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. Give it time." She sat down beside him and he looked over at her. "I love the way you can make things- even things like this- sound so simple. I only wish I had your point of view on things." She smiled softly at him. "I can't change diapers, I can't fix bottles, I can't push strollers, I can't sing lullabyes, I can't rock to sleep- I'm nothing but a lousy excuse for a father." "Don't think like that. You're a wonderful father." Hermione noticed the pain in his eyes as he shook his head. She leaned in, attempting to kiss him, but he moved away, standing up. "I...I have to go home..." Draco left, still shaking his head.   
  
**  
  
"You're what?!" Pansy nodded. "I'm going on vacation. I have been running around like mad for the past 2 months- I need some time off from it all." Draco stared at her, his mouth open in shock. "You're going to leave me here with Aden for two weeks?! TWO WEEKS?!" Pansy nodded again, putting a plate in front of him. "It'll help you perfect your fathering skills- surprise me when I get home with how wonderful a father you'll become." She put a plate at her place and sat down, scooting her chair in. Aden was sitting in his highchair, throwing Cheerios around the room and giggling. A few hit Draco and landed in his lap and some in his plate. He looked down at them, over at Aden and then at Pansy. Pansy smiled at him and took a bite of her food. "I know you'll have fun."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so now the title DEF. has no point- but too bad- the plot has been changed so many times (i keep on altering it) the title can now be ignored. Ignore it! It doesn't exist!  
  
Okay so anyway, Aden was born- Draco is becoming "Mr. Mom", Draco is moving away from Hermione, Pansy is going on vacation....Lordy, my poor Dray!  
  
i'll update soon.  
  
sara 


	11. One Night

Fic Info:  
  
Title: When Fate Steps In (I changed it- the frat thing is off to the side more....)  
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol) but I do own Darrah and the professors. HA.  
  
Thanks you guys for all my reviews- please, keep em coming!!! also check out my other fics, pleeeeeeease!!!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Aden's screams rose from the nursery as Draco popped an aspirin. He swallowed it down and set his glass of water on the counter, snatching up the bottle that sat beside it and hurrying back to the nursery. He picked up Aden from the crib, walking back into the living room and sitting down on the sofa, cradling him in his arns and feeding him. Draco closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch, sighing.   
  
There was a knock at the door, and he yelled, "It's open!" Hermione came in, smiling, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the sofa, looking down at Aden. "Hey there Aden!" She set her purse down on the counter, walking over and standing in front of Draco. "I've come to help you." He let out a breath of relief. "You're a lifesaver." She reached down and took Aden in her arms, sitting down beside Draco and continuing to feed Aden. "Ginny's staying with Darrah for a while. I figured since Pansy was away you'd need help." "Thanks." Draco got up and went to the refrigerator. "Hungry?" Hermione looked over the sofa at him. "Yeah." "What do you feel like eating?" Hermione shrugged. "But I have an idea. Why don't we got out?" "With Aden?" Hermione nodded. "Babies love going out in the fresh air." Draco shrugged, closing the fridge. "Sure, why not?"  
  
**  
  
Draco emerged from the nursery, softly closing the door behind him. He walked out into the living room, plopping down on the sofa next to Hermione. "He's finally asleep." She smiled softly. "Hey, um, Hermione..." "Yeah?" "Wh-who is Darrah's father?" Hermione looked down. "It was the middle of summer, I was spending some time at the Burrow with Ron and Harry and Gin. Harry and I had just split, and he was starting to hook up with Gin, so Ron and I got a lot of time on our own...." Draco's face remained expressionless. "Weasley?" Hermione nodded slowly. "He doesn't have a clue. He's going to have a heart attack when he finds out." Draco swallowed, running his hand through his hair. Hermione scooted closer to him, resting her head on his arm. "But I don't wanna let it bother us...I don't even want to think about it...." She looked up at him, closing her eyes as their lips met. Feeling a bit hesitant, Draco pulled away, but only centimeters away, their lips still touching. Hermione pushed back against his lips, pushing him into a laying position. Their lips parted as she pulled his shirt off over his head, and their lips met again. Her hands found the top of his pants and she unbuttoned them, slipping them off, leaving him laying only in his boxers. She pulled off her own shirt, revealing her naked torso. She slipped off her jeans, dropping them to the floor. They both stood up, kissing, inching slowly back to the bedroom.  
  
**  
  
Draco woke up, wiping his eyes. He looked beside him where Hermione lay asleep and sat up, sighing. He slipped his boxers on and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He peeked into the nursery where Aden lay asleep in his crib. Draco continued into the kitchen, noticing the mail that lay on the floor below the mail slot. He bent down and picked it up, dropping it onto the counter and flipping through it. He pulled out a letter from Pansy and ripped it open.  
  
"Dear Dray-  
  
How's everything? How are my darling Aden and his daddy getting along? I'm having a great time here, it's nice to have some time off from being a mom! I miss you- please write back to me and tell me how everything is going.  
  
Love,  
  
Pansy."  
  
Draco took a double-take at the last line of the letter:   
  
"PS: Change of plans- I'm only staying until Thursday!"  
  
Draco glanced at the calendar on the fridge. It was already Thursday.  
  
~*~  
  
HAD to be a quickie- I'll add another b4 the night is over...  
  
sara 


	12. Accidents

Fic Info:  
  
Title: When Fate Steps In (I changed it- the frat thing is off to the side more....)  
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol) but I do own Darrah and the professors. HA.  
  
Thanks you guys for all my reviews- please, keep em coming!!! also check out my other fics, pleeeeeeease!!!  
  
PS: Sorry for the delay, I was grounded....  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat nervously on the sofa, glancing at the clock. He'd hurried Hermione out, barely being able to look at her. He looked over at Aden, who was playing quietly in his playpen. The door swung open and Pansy dropped her bags onto the floor. Draco jumped up, walking around the sofa and over to her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, remaining silent. Pansy laughed. "Did you miss me THAT much?" Draco just kept on hugging her, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Pansy." He said softly. "For everything."  
  
**  
  
Draco sat alone on a bench in the park, his thoughts taking over his mind. Hermione sat down beside him, touching his leg. He brushed her hand away, not even looking at her. "Wh.....what's wrong?" Hermione said, confused.  
  
"I don't love you, Hermione."  
  
"Then...why.....what.....but...."  
  
"Pansy is the mother of my child- I love her."  
  
"You love her because you have to!"  
  
"You had better take that back." Draco said, looking over at her, glaring.  
  
"Why don't you love me?"  
  
"Weasley is your man- go find him. I just can't care about you the way you care about me. I love Pansy more then life and I could never betray her again....not more then I already have."  
  
"Then what was last night?"  
  
"Last night was a complete and total accident. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"So...that's all I am to you? An accident?"  
  
Draco didn't respond.  
  
"Am I an accident, Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, Granger, that's all you are! An accident! I never wanted any of this fucking shit to happen but it did! I just wanna forget about it!"  
  
Hermione sat, too shocked to speak, so Draco continued.  
  
"From the start- I never wanted this. But it happened and there is nothing I can do about it. So let's just go on with life, act like nothing happened, and forget about everything. I just want Pansy. She's all I want."  
  
Draco stood up, walking away, leaving a shocked Hermione sitting silent on the park bench.  
  
**  
  
Draco got into his car, flicking on the radio. The song made him cringe.  
  
"Maybe, I'm just not good enough for you  
  
And maybe, i just don't wanna be like you  
  
And maybe I just don't wanna know  
  
How low you're ready to go  
  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, whoa  
  
You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't  
  
You don't mean anything to me   
  
You're what I never wanna be  
  
Tell me, does it feel good to be like you  
  
And tell me, why should I waste my time with you  
  
Cuz maybe you always bring me down  
  
And I'm sick of getting pushed around  
  
I'm not gonna change you can't make me whoa....."  
  
Draco flicked the radio back off, feeling horrible. He drove along the empty road in silence, trying to block Hermione's face out of his mind. He closed his eyes for a split second, the deserted road not showing any signs of danger. But he was wrong. Draco's eyes snapped open when there was a sudden sound of crunching metal...the car flipped over....and his world went black.  
  
**  
  
Pansy sat on the sofa, reading a magazine. An owl suddenly flew into the window, startling her. She got up, taking the letter from it's leg. The owl flew back out the window, leaving her alone to read the letter. She ripped it open, her eyes widening as they scanned the words on the piece of parchment. She dropped the letter to the floor, running back to the nursery and grabbing Aden, running back into the kitchen, grabbing her car keys and purse and running out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Uhoh......Draco- my sweet baby- is he....okay?  
  
Poor Drakey- all this at once!  
  
Sorry for the shortness- but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger type thing.  
  
More soon.  
  
Sara  
  
PS: The song was Simple Plan- You Don't Mean Anything 


	13. Putting The Past Behind Them

Fic Info:  
  
Title: When Fate Steps In (I changed it- the frat thing is off to the side more....)  
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol) but I do own Darrah and the professors. HA.  
  
Thanks you guys for all my reviews- please, keep em coming!!! also check out my other fics, pleeeeeeease!!!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pansy sat in the hosiptal waiting room, her head in her hands. Aden was sleep in the carrier in the chair beside Pansy. In a swoosh of the doors opening, and a deep sigh let out, Pansy looked up into her mother's worried eyes. Her mother kneeled down in front of her, taking her in her arms. Pansy closed her eyes, her messy hair falling down into her face. Tears spilled from her eyes.   
  
"They're not sure about him yet, mum," she cried. "They're just not sure..."  
  
The doors swung open once more, and the two looked up. Lucius walked towards them, and stopped in front of Pansy, looking quite flustered. He opened his arms to her and Pansy stood, embracing him. He stroked her back as she sobbed into his robes, holding him tightly. Mrs. Parkinson bit her lip, trying not to cry herself. Lucius looked at her for some kind of answer, but Mrs. Parkinson merely shrugged.  
  
No one was sure.  
  
**  
  
A healer emerged from the room Draco was in, swallowing before he approached the little group of people. He looked directly into Pansy's scared eyes and motioned for her to come. He led her back to the door the led into Draco's room, leaning close to her. "Miss Parkinson...I think it best for you to go in now...say what you need to say." Tears erupted from her eyes. "You mean....no." Pansy pushed open the door and ran up to Draco's bedside, falling to the floor beside it. She grabbed his hand, tears dripping from her face. "Dray, wake up," she pleaded. "Dray, baby, please. Please....Aden needs you. I need you. I'll just die if you leave me now, Dray. You better not leave me. You better not." She was sobbing uncontrollably now, squeezing his hand. "Draco! Please wake up! Don't you leave me!" His eyelids fluttered. Pansy swallowed. She felt tension on her hand.  
  
**  
  
Mrs. Parkinson was staying with Pansy at Draco and hers apartment while Draco recovered at the hospital. He was still in sort of a coma, slowly responding to waking spells and potions. Pansy had hope- she knew he'd be alright. Mrs. Parkinson was feeding Aden, Pansy sat on the sofa, looking at a picture of her and Draco the summer before college began- smiling back at her, the sun relfecting on the blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean behind them. A knock at the door pulled her from her gaze. Pansy stood up and walked to the door, pushing her hair out of her face. She pulled the door open, surprised at who she saw.   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hey, Pansy. Can I come in for a minute?"  
  
"Um..sure." Pansy said, stepping aside and letting her in.   
  
"Um..how's Draco? Is he alright? I heard he was hurt..."  
  
"He's...okay...I guess...the healers aren't sure exactly what's wrong."  
  
"I really hope he's alright."  
  
Pansy was really confused now. First Hermione Granger comes to her door, and now she was saying how she was worried about Draco. Her enemy. What was going on?  
  
"Is there something wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Well, no, I just thought I'd come by to ask if he was okay...and...maybe settle some differences."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was hoping maybe we could put our school years behind us and reconsider how we feel towards each other." Hermione felt so horrible she was almost drowning in her guilt. Pansy looked so fragile and hurt- she'd been through so much.   
  
Pansy leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to be my friend, I just-"  
  
"No I mean...I'm sorry for everything I said and did back then. It was more the Slytherin versus Gryffindor then me versus you."  
  
Hermione gave her a weak smile. She walked to the door, opening it.   
  
"Thanks, Pansy. That means alot."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so our precious Draco is OKAY but not awake.  
  
While he's been sleeping, Hermione and Pansy (off all people) decided to put the past behind them (well, the past that they both knew of- little does pansy still know about hermione and draco) and become friends....pfft.....  
  
well, i'll update sooooon  
  
reviews!!  
  
sara 


	14. Behind Blue Eyes

Fic Info:  
  
Title: When Fate Steps In (I changed it- the frat thing is off to the side more....)  
  
Summary: Hogwarts now has a college- which means sororities and frats, as well as unplanned pregnancies...hmm... Rated R for hazing, drug use, language, and "sexual situations"....  
  
disclaimer: I don't own HP (sadly, or else the movies they made of them would be rated R....lol) but I do own Darrah and the professors. HA.  
  
Thanks you guys for all my reviews- please, keep em coming!!! also check out my other fics, pleeeeeeease!!!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco was sitting up in his hospital bed, bored. They weren't letting him leave until they watched him for a while longer, for he had only waken up two days before. He reached over, flicking on the radio. The song made his eyes get wide with realization....  
  
"No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain and woe  
  
Can show through  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
When my fist clenches, crack it open  
  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
  
Before I laugh and act like a fool  
  
If I swallow anything evil  
  
Put your finger down my throat  
  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be....."  
  
**  
  
An owl flew into Pansy's window, and she got up, taking the letter from it's leg.  
  
"Pans-  
  
We need to talk.  
  
-Dray"  
  
Pansy tucked the letter in her pocket, walked back and got Aden from the nursery, picked up her purse and keys and left.  
  
**  
  
"I just....I had to tell you...."  
  
Pansy sat in shock, staring blankly at him. Was he being delusional? Or was he telling the truth? Hermione Granger? Oh, Pansy thought. That's why she wanted to be my friend. To make up for what she'd done.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say...Dray, I...."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I can see it in your eyes. If you wanna leave...you can."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you. You are the father of my child, I can't just-"  
  
"You're only staying because you have to." Draco mumbled, looking away. Hermione's words flooded his mind.  
  
"No...Dray..." Pansy sighed. "I am not going to leave you. I'm disappointed, yes. But I guess all you've really done is proved that saying true. Once a-"  
  
"Cheater always a cheater. I'm sorry Pansy."  
  
"That's why I'm not gonna leave you. Because I know you're truly sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
dont you hate short chapters? yeah me too.  
  
lol  
  
i have a role playing xanga!! yay!! my name is darana allen, i'm in slytherin and i enjoy hexing potter. :) http://xanga.com/darana_allen check it out  
  
sara 


End file.
